The present invention relates to gas generating systems and, more particularly, to end closure assemblies and elements thereof usable for closing and/or sealing a housing of a gas generating system, such as an inflator or gas generator.
When manufacturing an inflator or gas generator, an igniter or initiator is typically sealed to the gas generator by machining a body bore seal, and structurally welding the body bore seal to the base of the associated inflator. The igniter is then subsequently sealed within the inflator by forming a sealing interface with the body bore seal. The process is not only relatively expensive, but is time-consuming as well.
When manufacturing an inflator or gas generator, yet another consideration is the strength and robustness of the housing or pressure vessel. Oftentimes, special considerations must be taken to fortify the structural design of the pressure vessel, increasing the manufacturing complexity and cost of the inflator.